


Dream centric Requests

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 54
Kudos: 68





	Dream centric Requests

hey kids!

I'm taking requests! 

I would prefer Dream centric requests please! And probably angst but if i like the prompt I'll do fluff :)

I'll do anything, even shipping :)

For shipping: 

\- No minors

\- No smut 

\- No incest 

\- Won't do ships if the cc specifically asked to not be shipped 

For Angst or fluff:

\- I don't really have anything for this, I'll legit write anything :)

I won't take a lot of these rn bc I am going to try to focus on finishing Nyctophobia but I'll take the ones I really like rn :)

  
if u have a private request dm me on any of my accounts :3

Hope these will be good! 

Love you guys!

-Ash :)

For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D

Insta: hammy1o1

Tumblr: hamham1o1

Twitter: hamham1o1

Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)

https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
